


Teaser

by iggemmeil



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggemmeil/pseuds/iggemmeil
Summary: When admiration turns to love, and love sparked lust, Optimus Prime tries to win a war against his own carnal desire. And you pouring fuel to the said spark is not helping.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  
*Edited*

You could feel his optics on you, burning and lingering like a candle’s melting on your skin. His stares come and gone as he pleases, thinking you’re too innocent you understand what lies behind his bright blue optics, but you are not. After all, you do the same whenever he’s not looking. You cocked your head slightly to meet his optics, and he turned away just in time. You begrudgingly admitted it was a good save.

 

It’s just another usual afternoon in Autobot’s base, and you’re doing your group project. Since Jack volunteered to be the one who does the explanation part, yours, Raf’s, and Miko’s already done, leaving the tall raven on his own. Jack is sitting before you, patiently explaining his part of the project so the whole team’s work would match, while Miko is using his shoulder as her leaning stone as she punches the buttons on PlayStation stick and Bumblebee beside her, beeping in frustration as he tried to keep up with her. Tried and failed; two things he should had known when he challenged her in Guitar Hero I despite Bulkhead’s warnings. But did he listen?

 

“Bonus point! Bee, really, you don’t need to be so _generous!_ ”

 

*Desperate beeps*

 

You turned back to Jack. The raven still struggling with his words, his tongue is having difficulty to pronounce his own word. “Might as well change the word, Jack,” you told him, chin on palm and eyes dulled in boredom, “It’s a fancy one, really, but not exactly effective.”

 

“No, no, no. Listen, I almost got it—“

 

“Sierra won’t be impressed to what she couldn’t understand, Sweetie.”

 

The lingering hot stare turned to a colder one as Jack’s rethinking his live choices. You ignored the cold spears he practically impales you with. Everyone’s knows you called everybody casually by ‘sweetie’, ‘darling’, etc... heck, you once called a Vehicon ‘sweetspark’, and he whirled a chain of noises that usually produced by an overheating computer.

  
The TV before you went dark as Bee pause the game to convince Miko for something you don’t understand, and you can see his reflection from the dark screen, with neon blue optics childishly glaring at Jack, while Ratchet before him is still ranting about their current condition without knowing Optimus didn’t even know what’s he’s ranting about.

 

Who knew teasing a Prime could be so fun?


	2. 2

There are many possibilities in this world.

 

Every day, someone out there is winning a 1: 1.000.000 lottery. Every day, someone is being buried six feet below the ground, inside a stuffed coffin while dressed like they’re going to somewhere fancy. Every day, the happiest couples states their vow before tying their bonds. Every day, mothers from all over the worlds are either hearing their first-born’s cries or crying over their first-born’s silence. Things happen to keep this floating ball of dirt and water rotates every 24 hours.

 

But not everyday someone is fated be involved in the war of two giant transforming robots’ fraction.

 

In one fateful day (how cliché) one of the miner Vehicons left a track of Energon fragments on the ground, near humans’ living area, where you were wondering around in order to finish your project. This project requires you to collect at least five different rocks. You’re a good student, but your (least favorite subject)’s grade is failing, and this project should be able to cover it up. Five different rocks; didn’t sound so difficult it is? Wrong. In such dry area as Jasper, it’s very rare to find a rock that is different from another, let alone five. Even if there are some, to find them would costs you hours of wandering blindly in open and closed area, lots of bending yourself over and crawling on the ground to difference a rock and a piece of hardened dirt that would give you a backache at the end of the day, not to mention if the weather. It’s Jasper—you’re either looking for rocks under the stinging heat of the sun or almost literally blindly looking for rocks in the darkness of cloudy day.

 

Lucky for you, it was a cloudy day. Dark and cold, but you can handle it by wearing a good jacket and a flashlight on one hand. But even without the flashlight, you’ll be able to see the neon blue rocks, scattered on the ground near a humongous rock that resemble a tiny hill. The strange rocks are scattered in a line that formed a track which led you to the said hill. They’re so pretty and you’re hypnotized. Carefully, you use two pens as a chopstick to pick one of the rocks to see it closer. Upon a closer inspection, you realize that these rocks aren’t only neon blue, but are also glowing and radiating.

 

A track of strange, neon blue rocks that are nothing like any earthen material you ever see, that is somehow scattered on the ground near Jasper? Wait until the media—

 

A giant robotic leg stepped just half meter before you, and the shaking impact made you lost your balance. Your bum touched the ground in the same time as something hot just flashed above your head with a deafening ‘whoosh’, burning some strays of your hair. You looked up and the giant robot rotates his alien laser gun, and you realize it is trying to kill you.

 

The adrenaline kicked in and your basic instinct activated. Your body suddenly felt light, your mind gone blank, and only the tip of your feet that touched the ground as you sprinting away from them. The speed you use to fled away would beat Usain Bolt’s, but alas, the giant robot that is apparently could also transform into a car is catching up with you in no time and look, it brought its friends along. Have a good time with your friends by killing humans. How cute.

 

The robot shot again and, while not directly, hit your leg. It’s not enough to break your leg or anything, but it send you flying— rolling and tumbling on the cold hard ground like a stuntman on action movie scene. Only this time you’ll die tragically without appearing on the news or any TV channel because the robots would most likely to vaporize you up with their death rays.

 

As you lay pathetically on the ground, waiting for your death, a whirl of static noises burst in the open air, and not long after, a swirl of bluish green vortex opened as a red semi-truck drive through. The truck jumped as it sped up, transformed in the mid-air and fly-kicked the five robots at once, as it almost twice big as any of the purplerobots. The red robot superhero-landed, and the impact it created could be mistaken as a short earthquake. It straightened itself, its hands turned into big blasters and pointing them to the purple robots.

 

But those guys aren’t even bothered to transform; they just reverse their breaks and flee away from the scene, like a bunch of startled cats. Now that the threats had run away, it’s just you and the red truck. The big guy’s blasters retreat and his hands popped out from where his blasters were. He turned to you, and you looked up to him.

 

It kneeled before you, and a palm that as wide as a picnic table opened before you, “This place is not safe. I apologize, but I require you to come with me.”

 

Long short story, since Ratchet refuse to be charge of a human and Wheeljack is not present at the moment, he, Optimus Prime, leader of Autobots and bearer of Matrix, shall be the guardian of (Y/N) (L/N).

 

It wasn’t a big deal, he thought. His works are not as much as Ratchet’s, and you seem pretty cooperating, seeing from how calm you are after being chased by five Vehicons and earned a burn on your leg. He thought it’s going to be easy— just another child in the base that is now his responsibility. Just another being he’s going to guard with his spark.

 

The thing is… it was his spark he should’ve guarded from you.

 

Both of you didn’t know how it happened—you only knows you love being with him, and he longs for your companion more than a guardian or a friend should. You want him, and the feeling is mutual, but this kind of relationship is never meant to exist.

 

Optimus keeps reasoning with himself. At times like this, when they’re outnumbered by the enemy and the Energon stock is decreasing, it’ll better this way. Not to mention the age gap, and both of you are two different species—even if he could mass displace his height to more ‘human-ish’ one—your relationship would be considered as a taboo by both sides.

 

Still, there is a voice inside his helmet, the one he never know that is exist until he realizes his feelings. This voice is the representation of his deepest, darkest self— the selfish part of him that he never fulfills, never acknowledge, until it is too late.

 

_Liar_ , the voice would say, disturbingly similar to his own, every time he denies his desires of you. _You love her_ , it said, grinning from audial to audial, _you want her, despite everything._

 

_This will put her life on edge_ , he answered.

 

_You’re a Prime, and she’s resourceful, skilled, and agile. How many times she has proved her worth to the team? Don’t you remember, in your lowest state, she’s always come around to cheer you and gives you ways to solve your problems? She knows when to works everything’s out and when to stop. She knows how your body’s works better than you. If anything, it should be her who worries about you._

 

_She needs someone in her age._

 

_So what if you’re much older? A youngling like her would need someone with experience, and don’t tell me you have no desire to teach her things she could do with that pink glossa and tiny digits._

 

_Silence_ , he replies calmly, as he tries to ignore the heat that starting to gathers inside his interface array covering panels.

 

_And what is so taboo about your relationship? I think the word you are looking for is ‘exotic’. Look at her—so small and soft. Full of curve and almost-to-none sharp parts. Have you ever wonder how it would feel against your mouth-plate?_

 

The visual image invaded his processor before he knows it. You’re under him, with no armors nor you protective coverings at all, smiling and reaching for his neck, circling your soft legs around his hips, eyes fluttered shyly as you arched your back to kiss him—

 

“Uh, Optimus?”

 

He turned his helm faster that Ratchet would yell every time he heard something’s breaks, and a startled Bulkhead appeared in his optics sight. Optimus gritted his dentsa and chase away the heat in his lower abdomen area before he speaks, “Yes Bulkhead?”s

 

The green Wrecker looks at him like he just stated that he wants to change his paintjob to neon green, but then Bulkhead shook his helmet internally and continues, “We’re going to pick up the kids from school. You’re coming?”

 

The semi-truck’s optics are looking at something faraway for a moment and Bulkhead wonders if his leader is okay enough to drive a human today, because he swore he could hear noises from Optimus’ helmet, and the noises sounds like two voices yelling at each other. He was about to comm. Ratchet, before suddenly Optimus snapped out of it and agrees to come with them. His optics are still looking at something that doesn’t exist as he walks beside Bulkhead to the groundbridge.

 

Bulkhead’s going to tell Ratchet about this later.


	3. 3

It’s ten minutes before the bell’s ring, but the teacher had to left early, so she left the students to finish the last task at school before gone to their own houses. You sat on your seat, biting the end of your pen while staring at a distance. A little roll of eyes and you see Raf still trying to talk Bee’s chance for fifth rematch to Miko, while the brat is air-guitaring to non-existence song. Sierra out of blue came to Jack’s seat and asks to be taught how to get the task done, and while he’s pretty chill about it, you know Darby’s about to wet his pants from excitement. Memes about people who feels stranded on isolated island when their only two friends are busy are scattered on internet while you’re here alone as your only three friends are busy with themselves. Perhaps you should make a new meme later.

 

You turned your head to the window to stare at the dry land, and your munching stopped. While you’re not exactly the prettiest girl in the school, you know how to attract few pairs of eyes. Or optics, in this case. According to people you have talked to, you also got a good sense of humor, and could engage a good, deep conversation without making your chatting partners uncomfortable. And I guess your casual flirt make a bonus point too, but not for a certain gentlemech in red armor. You casually flirting to everyone, including to ‘Cons, is nothing but a good point for Optimus. If anything, nowadays it could be counted as the best way to get into his nerves. The Vehicon you flirted with back then? You didn’t know, but Optimus made sure to throw him extra hard when you were hiding with the other kids.

 

_(Sounds OOC? In his defense, your flirt triggered his jealousy. But you don’t need to know that, ssh)_

 

The pen you munched is already suffering enough bite-marks, so you put it down and leaning your chin on your hand instead. You’re aware of your feelings to him. It’s real—unlike some flash-crushes you have back then for several good-looking boys. You crushed on them because of their good-looks and some other charming sides, but this is different. You love being with Optimus; hearing him shares his past as data clerk; him driving you to school; him taking you to simple patrol missions; and him talking to you about his dreams and nightmares. You love him and you don’t know why. That’s how you know this one is different.

 

And he’s to you? So far, from how willing he is to opens to you, or from how wide he would smiles or even chuckles at your jokes, you know Optimus, at least, is also starting to feel the same, and at the same time, you also know he’s pulling himself back, denying everything, and struggling with his other self. You are aware of his reasons. And his glances.

 

It’s nothing new to you. Boys and some girls sometimes do it too, when they think you totally have no idea about it. When you think about it, the big guy has been in war for centuries. You have heard about him used to have a lover, but they died in the early war and never been heard ever since, so he’s not a total virgin. You didn’t know if he has engaged another sexual intercourse, or whatever Cybertronian equivalent of frick-frack is, but it’s probably very rare, considering their numbers, weapons, and him being a prime.

 

The school’s ring goes off and a bunch of familiar cars pulling off near the school parking lot. The last is a red semi-truck with strange-looking face symbol beside the left door; the engines’ released steam sounded like a long, tired sigh. “Aww… don’t be so cloudy, BossBot,” you smirked, grabbing your bag, “Let’s get your day brighter, hmm…?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

Ratchet’s short reply stunned the green wrecker as the medic observing his surgery kit. Today, his work is not as much as usual, and he decided it’ll be a good day to starts checking up his device and tools. _Oh, this one needs lubricant._

 

“You mean you—“

 

“Aware of Optimus’ new strange quirks? Pfft,” he waved a Cybertronian-sized lube tube. His mood almost got ruined when Bulkhead enters MedBay; he thought the wrecker is about to rob away his treasured free time to repairs something he or Bumblebee broke. But when he start lowering his voice, acting paranoid, and asking about ‘Optimus’ new weird behaviors’, such as staring into distance and lost in stream of thought, Ratchet’s back to humming again. “Bulkhead, I’m a medic. A way, older medic. And while I’m no expert in such nonsense, I’ve witnessed it in my days as a medic trainee in Iacon’s Medical Academy.”

 

“…You’ve ever crushed on someone?” Bulkhead asked, mentally preparing for another shocking fact.

 

The medic stopped to look at him, face flat in expression as he deadpans, “Let’s focus on our subject here. And yes, Optimus is certainly, ah,” he paused to recalls what Miko once said about what Jack have towards that Sierra girl, “have a thing for (Y/N).”

 

While Ratchet still humming as he lubricates another tools, Bulkhead fell silent and thinks. The fact Optimus has fallen to (Y/N) is not exactly surprising. The two of you as different as you two are similar. Miko did once mention that contrast notes could make the best song, as long as they still match with each other. But the Prime’s actions are absolutely different from Ratchet’s confirmation. Now that he remembers, Optimus starting to put a distance between him and (Y/N) at the time his strange behaviors emerged. As if something is holding him back.

 

“It’s very unlike him to run away from a problem,” Bulkhead insisted, “I mean, he’s Optimus Prime; cowardice ain’t even exist in his processor.”

 

“Cowardice,” Ratchet repeated, followed by a snicker, “If it indeed is the problem, Prime would have got it done cycles ago. Unfortunately, it’s not,” he closed the kit with a tiny click; his face softens in mix of amusement and pity, “It’s his ego.”


	4. 4

B/D: Birthday (Date and month)

 

 

 

Miko being loud is a usual noise, be it tuning out keys or just random yelling to anyone. Miko being wild is also an everyday sight; Bulkhead and Wheeljack says that’s just her Wrecker-ness. Miko throwing threats to anyone that could literally stepped on her and killed her by it is nothing new; that’s what makes Miko a Miko.

 

So when she sat on the couch at ‘human area’ (As the bots dubbed it), sitting still with hands clasped before her mouth, eyes are narrow in concentration, and has been silent ever since she plopped onto it, everyone starts to worry. Raf is considering to poke her with a nearby broom and Jack is fidgeting away from her, silently creating a safe distance. You’re still at school, discussing few issues with some teachers. Bumblebee is the first bot to notice it, and being a curious young scout he is, he stopped whatever he was doing and starts observing Miko too. The girl with stripped hair is still disturbingly quiet. Arcee walked in and noticed the eerie silent. She almost noped outta the room, but decided that she perhaps is going to tolerate some weird earth shit today. The two-wheeler made an eye/optic contact with Jack, but the teen only shrugged. She turned her helmet and both Ratchet and Optimus still busy typing on the monitor, the whole ‘Twilight Zone’ thing goes unnoticed by them. Then she saw Bulkhead at another corner, looking as the most concerned person in the room, and their optics met. She jerked her head with ‘what is that’ gesture to Miko, and Bulkhead only shrugged.

 

‘Primus,’ “Uh… Miko?”

 

“Name me one thing (Y/N) loves.”

 

Bulkhead almost blurted out ‘Optimus Prime’ in reflex, but he managed to stop his glossa in time. This question earned Optimus’ and Ratchet’s attention in the same time, and the grumpy ambulance reacted first, “What?”

 

Optimus is stoic as usual, audio-receptor turned up to the max as he pays Miko’s random question more attention than he ever did to Fowler or any government personnel he ever met. The twin-tailed girl continues, “Loves. Likings. Hobby. Whatever you like, just name it. We’re only one day one night away from (B/D).”

 

Bumblebee beeped and Raf translated it, “What does (Y/N) have to do with (B/D)?”

 

Miko have her hand before her chest and her mouth is hanging open in disbelief, “Y’all calling yourselves as (Y/N)’s friends but never bother to figure out her birthday? Wow.” No one heard it, but something in Optimus’ spark just clanged in disappointment of himself. As your guardian *coughfuturepartnercough*, he should have known many things about you. He shall initiate a study later.

 

“The day we’re being birthed from our mothers,” Jack explained before anyone asked, “you guys probably calls it creation day.”

 

Ratchet did a quick glance on Optimus before clearing his vocal cord, “Now that you mention it, I never hear she mention anything she fond of,” his works must have decreased that he actually have time for this kiddy thing, “How old she’s going to be on that cycle?”

 

“Eighteen!” Miko exclaimed loudly, jumping out of the sofa, “That’s why we gotta blast this one out!”

 

Ooh, eighteenth birth day, that annoying voice emerged from the nowhere, the consent age of earth to engage intimate act—

 

“How about we give her a surprise?” Optimus punched the annoying voice away as he suggesting an idea, “She will returns from school than usual, yes? If we hurry, perhaps there will be enough time to prepare everything.”

 

If anyone noticed how giddy he was, they didn’t say anything and quickly moves to gather everything they need.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Friday, (B/D), 18:34 P.M**   
**(L/N) Residence**

 

 

You plopped yourself on the sofa, the feeling of popped back earning a chain of satisfied moans for from you. You’re practically wasted today; you rushed all your tasks at school purposely so you can have more time to spend with your dearest Optimus Prime. Right after you finished them, with crammed brain and fingers that so hurtful you would pluck them off your hand if you could, a friend you owed big time back then came to your seat and begging you to take her cleaning shift for today. She saved your ass weeks ago, now she’s here, on the edge of tears while informing you that her dad just got into an accident and she really needs to visit him at the hospital, and this afternoon is her shift for cleaning duty. You, of course, said ‘yes’.

 

And you didn’t even get to see Optimus! Bulkhead says something happened at the other side of the city and the gang needs to take care of it, even Ratchet went out to come along with them, so he’s the only one who picked up the kids.

 

If you weren’t so exhausted and sleepy, you would’ve noticed that if something that happened required a medic to came along, that ‘thing’ would have something to do with injury, and injury related to fights or battle, and everything about giant robots clashing with each other would need great support in strength, which means Bulkhead is supposed to be there, fighting some epic ass battle with his fellow Autobots instead of picking the kids up.

 

Alas, you were. So tired and lusting after the fluffiness of your pillow you didn’t even see Jack, Miko and Raf keep trading sly glances nor you realized how awkward he was when he told you to not forget to go to the base at 8. You only realized everything after your growling tummy command you to get up and find any edible material, walking like a zombie to the kitchen, and the phone suddenly ring so loud you’d be screaming if you have the energy.

 

“(L/N) residence, hello?” you greeted as you munching a snack bar. Messy and slobbery, yes, but you’re hungry enough to eat a table.

 

“(Y/N), happy birthday!” your (mom/dad/guardian/someone else) replied excitedly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for your birthday, but I already sent the cake and gifts and everything to you!”

 

“Hm,” you hummed in acknowledge, and there’s a pause from the other side. You can heard them frowning, and that puts a little smirk to your face, “Look. I know it’s my fault I couldn’t be there, but you did say you’ve got some good friends there, didn’t you? I promise we will be traveling together someday. Just throw a party and get wild!”

 

Another pause.

 

“Wait, no, my bad. Throw a party and please don’t get arrested or anything. Love you!” and then they hung up, without even waiting for your reply. You put back the phone a little harsher than usual, huffing as you bottled your annoyance. _Well, at least I still got the guys and the Autobo—_

And that’s when everything hits you, and suddenly you’re not hungry anymore. _Motherfraggers_ , you thought, excitement bubbling inside your body as you realized everyone, including the friggin’ Optimus Prime, have planned something for you tonight. You see the clock—19:02—and rushed to your closet, digging the content like a pirate digging a pile of gold. Ten minutes later, you finally found it. The sharpest clothing you rarely wears, the one that bring the best of your appeals, the one that gonna make anyone goes wolf whistling to you. A quick shower plus shaving, and a supermodel appears on the mirror as you look into it. _Mmmhmm_ , you hummed, turning around to check everything. Hotter than lava, Optimus ain’t gonna resist you tonight.

 

Your doorbell rang when you’re still applying your make up last touch. “Wait!” you yelled, checking the clock. _Huh_ , you thought, checking yourself for the fifteenth time before rushing to the door, they’re fifteen minutes earlier.

 

The door opened and a pair of giant high heels is the first thing you see. Then you craned your neck up, thus your blood ran cold. Starscream is grinning at you.

 

“Make a wish, fleshy," he said, and you don't think he would grant it if you make any.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: attempted rape.

 

The landing is much more elegant than you had expected. When he not-so-gently threw you into the cockpit, you expected to be thrown into a sort of a cage once you arrived on the Nemesis. Just being yanked out from the opened cockpit into a glass cage on somecon’s robotic palm. Instead, there was a buzzing noises as Starscream lands, and Knock Out was there, servos behind the body frame and grinning like a smug-aft sassy butler.

 

“My, my,” the enemy’s medic chuckled, “your armor sure looks more appealing tonight.” You expected that from that one red semi-truck, not this red sports car. But still, policy first, “I could say the same to you—but you do look better every time.” His body frame shook lightly as he released another low laugh. He extended his servo from his back, revealing a human-sized glass cage, “Come, Miss (L/N). Lord Megatron is waiting.”

 

See? Glass cage. At least they bothered to welcome you first. All that missing is one long red carpet from the hangar to the wherever they wanted you to be and you’d feel completely welcomed. “So am I,” Starscream grunted as you stepped into the glass, transformed swiftly into a lean and mean winged metal giant. One of his pede is already pointed to another way, but the other one’s remains as his stare lingers on you. You stared back, and he finally sneered before walked away, “Not bad for an organic.”

 

Two cons already praised you tonight. Optimus has to get here and drool after you too before your clothing got ruined later. Does Cybertronian drool though? Whatever. For now, you got a bucket-helmet tyrant to meet.

 

Turns out, the walk to the warlord’s throne is long enough for you to observe the Decepticons’ base interior. The Nemesis, as you expected, is all dark, cold, and grim. Pointy decorating everywhere, and the colors are none other than black, navy blue, dark purple, silver, and red. _Did Megatron design this when he was in his emo phase?_ Knock Out and you passed a group of Vehicons, and you caught one of them tilted their head to see you a little longer. You waved cutely to them, and the said Vehicon almost waved back before one of the other drones smacked the back of their helmet and continued their steps.

 

Well, there goes your third fan.

 

But the walk still continues, and out of blue, you ask, “So what’s with the fancy greetings?”

 

“Hm?” Knock Out hummed, only spared you one second glance before looking forward, “Would you prefer brutish way?”

 

 _Because the warmer the greeting, the colder the host actually is_. “Nah, I could handle a little ‘roughness’,” you audibly smacked your lips, and it’s almost like you can hear Knock Out engine revved a little louder, “it's just a little bit out of your character.”

 

Suddenly, he turned on a path bend, and you both entered a room that looked like…. ah, let’s see. Hanging hand-cuffs, displayed sharp-sticks, metal tables, energon stains… torture room. Finally, a Decepticon-ish element in this story.

 

“Of course it’s all should be fancy,” he finally answered, opening the glass cage and you got out from it, stepping onto a nearby metal table. “After all, Optimus is our Lord’s archenemy; and as his partner, you should be treated with special care.” Something cold dropped into your stomach and suddenly Knock Out’s grin looks so hideous. Gone all the charms you have had; fear shrouded you like a heavy blanket, and you found yourself having difficulty to speak as usual, “Wait, look. You misunder—“

 

The red doctor exited the room with a hearty laugh, and you know something worse than torture would happen to you.

 

* * *

 

You’re not in school, not in your part-time work place, and certainly not in the base. Where have the beloved subject of Optimus Prime had gone to? While the kids busy are busy calling other humans that might has seen you somewhere, the Autobots try to locate you with much more advanced methods. At first they try locate your smart-phone—you never went out without that tiny device. But that primitive comm. link is on the nightstand on your room, and you’re not there. Some ‘make up’ tools are scattered on your table, and there’s a pile of clothes on the corner of your room. According to Miko, it means you’re already know about the party and was getting ready to get picked up… but where are you?

 

“Hey!” Arcee yelled, thus every helmets and heads are turned to her. Her thin digits are pointing to a red light from a house across the road, blinking at them innocently, “Isn’t that the thing human use to record stuff?”

 

Optimus almost destroyed your neighbor’s (who were on honeymoon trip) fence to inspect the camera, and Ratchet had to physically snatched it from his servo because Optimus was too focused to open the disk slit. The camera was taken straight to the base. Later, showed on the Cybertronian-sized monitor, they saw the pedes that only belong to one Seeker, landed silently before your house, and you foolishly ran out to the door, thinking it was your ride. Optimus didn’t wait to watch how Startscream threw you to his cockpit. Everyone was yelling and shouting at him about thinking a plan before execute any acts, but Optimus didn’t listen. Didn’t listen and couldn’t listen, because if the Cons are so intended to kidnap you they forgot to disable any surroundings security cameras, then what Optimus feared the most for you have come true tonight

 

* * *

 

You know that one cartoon trade mark, where when the characters are scared or nervous, they’ll shivers, sweats and bites their nails? You used to laugh that those scenes, thinking they’re very stupid; so scared they bites their nails like chain-saw on woods.

 

Now you understand the feeling.

 

You’re flirty—you flirt with everyone (even Raf, but only to make the kid flustered cutely. You still have morals), perhaps almost on Knock Out’s shameless level. But that way, no one’s knew who’s your object of affection truly is. You even flirst openly to Optimus, which is going to be ignored most of the time. Ignored, not despised.

 

But somehow, the Cons discovered it. Even if both of you and Optimus are really good at hiding it, they finally found out, and now they are going to use you against him. It’s not like you’re worry about him being beaten up, psh, no. He’s a Prime, and you know he could stop a speeding train bare-handedly, but he’s so heroic—so ready to sacrifice his own spark to for anyone’s sake it’s almost like he’s suicidal. How are you going to fuck if he died before it?

 

The timeline pass differently when you’re riding your own train of thoughts too long. What feels like seconds to you was actually almost a half hour, and now, the metal sliding door opened, and the metal tyrant with the height of a three-story house stepped in mightily.

 

( _Which is, kinda hot_ , you admitted begrudgingly)

 

Out of blue, Megatron mass displacing himself, and a 11 ft. robot now is staring down at you. He stopped about four feet away from your figure, tilting his head as he observes you. You’re nervous.

 

His sharkish dentas revealed in a grin that leaves you scared and horny at the same time, “Heh. You’re really trying to impress Prime, are you not?”

 

You gulps down you fear, but answers anyway, “It’s my creation day, Megsy; of course I have to look sleek.”

 

One of his colossal optic ridge rose at the term, “You have many words for such a short-living kind,” he moved to circles you, and you can feel the weight of his stares on your shoulder. It’s hot and bothering, unlike Optimus’.

 

You had to restraint yourself from jolting up when his digit lifted a part of your clothing, feeling and inspecting it, “Who are you trying to fool, human? You even wears his favorite color,” he mumbles from your back, closer than you prefers him to, “and look at this frail armor; the material, the structure; these are meant to seduce Optimus.”

 

What?

 

Okay, this is the part where you realize something is really weird. Optimus told you he and Megs are had been head-butting each other for millions of human years, and in that length of time, you sure you would know someone almost as good as you know your own hand. But to possess such a deep knowledge about Optimus’ likings… _well, Optimus DID mentions he and Megatron were close before the war, when the warlord is still called Megatronus. And their conversations are mostly rotates around politics and visions for Cybertron, as those topics interest their young selves more than anything. Unless—_

 

“You were lovers.”

 

Megatrons digits stopped tracing themselves on your clothing, and his stare turns cold. Déjà vu.

 

“No,” his thundering voice whispered after seconds of silence, “You’re wrong to think Optimus and I are ‘lovers’.” He grabbed both of your shoulders, forcing you to face him eyes-to-optics, “Megatronus have a strong bond with Orion Pax. No one, nothing could separate them at that time.”

 

For a while, he looked like his mind is not presence at the moment. _He’s having a flash back_ , you realized. Perhaps the good memories emerged and he was paralyzed by those. But then he blinked, and the cold stares are back on you as fast as it's left. Suddenly, the back of your head banged against the metal surface, and Megatrons towers you. One servo is holding both of you wrists above your head, and the other ripped your clothing away. The fabric gone within milliseconds, and you’re left only with your undergarments below the alien warlord, “Optimus Prime took away who was mine; it’s only fair I take his.”


	6. 6

_I'm still alive, surprise!_

 

 

   
   
Warning: (messily) Detailed sexual act   
  


His treatment, as you’re expected, is rough. Shark dentas biting marks on your neck, penetrated your skin and draw out your blood. Megatron gripped your thighs with digits that more similar to talons than fingers, putting each of them around his hips. You let your own fingers to wander on his back, sneaking into small canny and reach the hidden places. You trace the massive shoulder, the slim waist and under the plating. The Tyrant was literally an inch from your left breast until you caressed a spot that have Megatron took a sharp invent.

 

  
He immediately raises his helmet from your torso, growls bubbling in his vocalizer, but you were faster and pecked him on the lips.

 

  
Your lips gone as fast as it came. Megatron, blinked and the only thing left is the ghost sensation upon his lip plating. Unconsciously, he touched his lips to find any solid trace your lips might leave in there, and you can’t help but laughed because Megatron is honestly looked so confused. “Humans calls that a ‘kiss’,”you said, putting on the most smug face you have, wiggling your eyebrows, “Was that your first?”

 

  
Megatron scowled, ready to throw another tyrant tantrum, but then you looped your hands around his neck, pulling him closer and kissed him again. You licked his lip plating, nipped the lower and upper, insisting your kiss on him. You can feel his optics, red and blaring on you, but you closed your eyes and pretend this is Optimus Prime instead of the silver tyrant.

 

  
Now, you’re not being a two faced. Starscream kidnapped you andno one was around to tell the cops that a jet robot just snatched you from your house, but that doesn’t mean your block was left unsupervised. Your opposite neighbor, a newlywed couple, left their house for honeymoon. 

 

  
Their house that have a security camera, one that record what happened on the street and in front of a house on their opposite—your house. That camera knew where you are, and all you need to do is to wait for help and extend whatever time you have right now—though to make out with Optimus’ ex is the last thing you’d do, but that’s your only option right now. Just make sure he won’t get into your pants.

 

  
Meanwhile, Megatron realized he cannot intimidate you if he doesn’t know how. However, he knows he cannot let himself being totally dominated by an organic. That’s why while you’re busy with your tongue dance, his digits slipped to your back. He cut and sliced your bra away with his talons, threw it somewhere out of your sight. His thumb, cold, thick and long, accidentally nudged against a nip and now you’re the one with arched back, clamped inner walls. When your bare breasts are shown to the warlord, of course your first instinct is to cover them up. But Megatron snatched your arms and held them above your head, giving him the full access to the view. Megatron took his time to observe the soft parts of your torso, cocked his head aside for a better angle. 

 

  
As Megatron took his time, you try to ignore the cold air that feels like millions of pinpricks on your skins, sending shivers down to your spine. Megatron’s staring down to your hardened nipples without moving at all. If you don’t know any better, you’d say he’s fascinated by your tits. Time passed, and you’re certain he had been watching your for more than 2 minutes now. It’s getting awkward and his other servo is not letting you moves. Does femmes don’t have breasts? 

 

  
“Uh, they’re called breasts. Female humans use them to—"

 

  
“I am aware what they’re for,” he grunted, before diving down and take a nipple into his mouth, sucking it experimentally. You arched your back on reflex, your breath hitched. His teeth are giving you ghostly bites on your areola, causing your body to trash on reflex. Megatron tightened his hold on your wrist, warning growl on the tip of his glossa. This is bad—at the same time, this is good, because it’s turned out that Megatron is thoughtful enough to arouse you rather than straight to the business. The bad side; you’re aroused, and if Optimus is not coming in five minutes or so, Megatron’s going to have his way with yo—

 

  
A digit traced a line on your pussy slit through the panty and you screamed in surprise. That smug ass sharky grin plastered on Megatron’s faceplate as he feeling your wetness, warning growl turned to satisfied purr. “Look at you,” Megatron said, pinching one of the nip a little bit too hard, “So sensitive and obedient… what if I take you as my own pet?”

 

  
You almost spat on him when the door crashed open before your mouth and the shock waves sent Megatron, who was half-kneeling above you, thrown from the Cybertronian-sized table and fell onto the ground. Something big and red blurred before your eyes, and now you’re on somebot’s vehicle mode that is driving down the Nemesis’ gothic corridor. Megatron’s wrathful roar echoed few meters behind.

 

  
“I will deal with you later!” Optimus’ equally roaring voice replied, **“I will fragging deal with you later!”**

 

  
Optimus drive faster than anything on his size supposed to be able of. Like, really fast you have to grip the gripping bar and plant your feet onto the truck’s floor else you’d hit your head to his interior. Your breasts are hurt from being jiggled too much by his movement and you have nothing to cover yourself except your undies, but you know better than state it out lout when the Prime is on speed rampage like this. 

 

  
Optimus didn’t even bother to fight the Vehicons who stands on his way—he just straight up hit-and-run the droid army. He drove past an opened room; someone yelled ‘Optimus!’ and Bulkhead now is driving right behind you too. “Optimus!” Bulkhead shouted again through the comm. link, “Megatron’s on our tail!”

 

  
“We retreat first!” Optimus boomed back and commed Ratchet for bridge. A roar of alien jet is approaching, you noticed despite Optimus’ blaring engine, and KnockOut’s hellish screeching could be heard from somewhere nearby. In the same time, Starscream appeared on sight, preparing to attack, only to get shot by Optimus and he flied ungracefully past above you.

 

  
You didn’t see where did he fly to, but you heard Starscream's high-pitched shriek before it got cut by a loud crashing noise. From how bright the explosion it caused, he probably hit a very mad and speeding Megatron in the corridor.

 

  
It’s like being in one of Michael Bay’s movies.

 

  
The bridge is spiraling from thin air in front of you. Arcee’s waiting beside it until Optimus and Bulkhead drove in first, and you three are in the base before you know it. “Primus!” Ratchet hollered angrily as the semi drove past him, which is understandable because Optimus is twice as big as him and almost hit the medic in his bad mood. The angry truck didn’t even reply or stops to apologize, and everyone who have no desire to get run over by a semi-truck have to move aside.

 

  
“You, uh,” you swallowed your words when he take a sharp turn, and drive deeper into the base, “everyone is in the main room.”

 

  
“Are you in proper condition to show yourself to others?”

 

  
“I’m not being a smart-ass Optimus but I’m practically naked in your alt. mode. I’m NOT in proper condition to show myself to you.”

 

  
Another sharp turn and Optimus entered a berth-room. His door opened, silently asking you to get out. You scurried out like he’s about to explode, hands crossing to cover your torso. As soon as you’re in the save distance, he transformed into robot mode. You blinked and he’s stand in his 10 ft. form, pacing towards you until your back hit the wall, his servos are trapping you between them. His blue optics glows intensely and his jaw tightens, cooling fans kicking from his heating frame, caused by anger and jealousy.  
 

  
“But I am the only one to allowed to see you in this condition.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

Note: As you can read, I'm a virgin

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can read, I'm a virgin.


	7. 7

Fluff part.

 

 

 

Autobots, while they agree human is one of the weirdest species they have encounter and befriend with, are also agree that humans are also enjoyable company. Including Ratchet, who was not even interested about this ape-like being that somehow found its way to civilization, cannot deny the fact that he, too, become fond of them, even towards the loudest, the most annoying one (read: Miko Nakadai). Arcee too, despite her being weirded out by Earth shit for 24/7, has found herself liking, _caring_ , for her human charge, Jack Darby.

 

But Optimus?

 

Even Bumblebee, the youngest of the group, has realized that their leader is too… attached, too attached, to humans. Especially, his human charge.

 

He cannot deny it, that Optimus. Optimus has always been fascinated by humans. Small, tiny organic sentient beings that is almost similar to Cybertronians. Primitive race, yet slowly are advancing to higher level of intellectual. While some of them has vile nature, he has seen humans with better morals than many Cybertronian he knows. Their quirks and behaviors are quite amusing too, especially the young ones with higher thirst of curiosity.

 

But this one, this young-adult femme of _Homo sapiens_ species, is the only humans that could play with a Prime’s processor for the last months. Playing, messing, intruding it—all in the most pleasuring ways. Teaser; that little organic femme.

 

She’s looked even more cute in this position. She always been so bright and confident—always talking and walking with her nose high up to the sky. Even to him, a being that 10 times taller than most people of her kind, she never lowers herself. Now that he has her here, in his berthroom, between his servos, covered by nothing but a little piece of undergarment on her lower abdomen area... Optimus would like to know how (Y/N) (L/N) would play with him this time.

 

Her eyes, adorable orbs of (E/C), are widening in surprise towards his previous harsh statement. At the same time, her pheromones spiked up, as if she was aroused by his rougher side. Optimus was studying this new reaction when a pair of hair line above her eyes arched into ‘V’ position.

 

“Why should it?” she retorted. Her arms that were means to cover her breast now are crossing tightly before her chest. “You know about my feeling. You accept it, at the same time, you reject it. But you never say anything to determine which one is it, so what’s makes you as the worthy one?”

 

Faster than a blink, Optimus kneeled down. The movement is far softer and quitter than Megatron’s striking palm, but not less intimidating, as his optics now are in the same level as your eyes. Optimus has a stare that could penetrate a rock.

 

“Do you know about our bonds? About how it works, the risk it could cause to us, Cybertronians?”

 

Optimus sounded mad, and the question is rather rhetorical. You chose to stay silent.

 

“Different from human’s marriage, Cybertronians bonds for live. We cannot just break the bond and move on or bonds with another—the weaker ones would malfunction if their bonds break, fell into despair and insanity. The most desperate ones would even offline themselves in order to—“

 

“Like you and Megatron?”

 

Optimus’ mouth plate immediately flattened into tight line. His optics widens in surprise, and then, they lowers in sadness. He looked like a trillion years older. 

 

“Is that why you pushed me away? Because you afraid I’ll betray you like Megatron did?” you urged softly, reaching for his shoulder. It hurts him, you can tell, but love that weakens others is an empty love. Sometimes, you have to destroy something to make it stronger.

 

Optimus’ optics shut down as he physically felt the pain of the buried memory. Silence filled the room, just like when you asked Megatron about this. Such a couple, you thought.

 

“Megatron betrayed no one,” Optimus answered slowly. Gone his burning frustration and jealousy, killed by past regret and flashing memories. “Orion Pax meant to defend him in front of the Councils, for he had dreamed so long to lead along with the gladiator. He came along with Megatronus to face the Councils, tried to defend him when the Council turned down his request.”

 

Suddenly, Optimus coughed out a bitter laugh. His helmet lowered, his shoulders shook. You cannot see his expression.

 

“Alas, that young mech spoke the wrong words, resulting a misunderstanding that led Megatronus into believing it was Orion’s plan all along to humiliate him and took the Prime tittle for Orion himself. Oh, the irony.”

 

The hollow laugh died down and he looked up to you. If Cybertronian could cry, you have no doubt he would. His large hands moved to grip your shoulder gently, as if you’re made of glass. “I was not afraid you will betray me or anyone,” he whispered, low and hoarse; so different from the mighty leader you fell in love with, “I am afraid I would lose you.”

 

You put his helmet on the crook of your neck, letting him burying his face. Optimus did what you urged him to, and you can hear his engine and gears ticks sadly.

 

“Too bad I am not Megatron or Megatronus, isn’t it, Optimus?” you asked, stroking his finial, “I’m not a mighty gladiator, who could swept you off your pedes and protect you with blasters and swords and all, nor a passionate politician who could satisfied and intrigued your curiosity like Megatron used to be. Heck; I’m not even a Cybertronian,” you shrugged, “Just some weird, little fleshy being who fall head over heels to you.”

 

You couldn’t help but curled out a smile upon your own statement. That’s right, everything you said just now—compared to their relationship, yours and Optimus’ is milder and fragile, but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t give it a chance to grow stronger. You lifted Optimus face so he would looks at you, and you couldn’t help but kiss that over-sized puppy’s forehead, “But trust me when I say this, Optimus Prime—as long as I live, even if it’d be only as long as minutes in Cybertronians term, I would not, would never leave your side, and would always be with you, in happiness and sadness, no matter what.”

 

Optimus put his forehead on yours, servos moving to circles around your tiny frame, “If we are going to do this, it’s mean you would belong to me only, as I would to you.”

 

“Sounds like a good deal.”

 

“No more flirting. Only with me.”

 

“I could do that.”

 

“Not even winks.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Don’t go anywhere without informing me.”

 

“Might as well plant a tracking chip on me.”

 

“Limit your physical contact with everyone else.”

 

And the list goes on. You're just agreeing and nodding to his demands without interrupting, stroking one special spot you accidentally found when you tried to calm him down. He emits a chain of strangely cute noises every time you brushed that spot. And though you realized his demands are getting more and more ridiculous and possessive, you don’t mind. Not at all.

 

Because, for the first time since you met him, Optimus is happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note: Smut part is under construction :)


	8. 8

Smut part.

 

Optimus has always thought you’re beautiful, even before he realized his carnal desire his feelings to you. Cybertronian’s beauty standard might different from human’s, but you are certainly meeting his. You could have dirt splattered all over your face and clothes, hair burnt to crisp, looking like you just escaped a conflagration in the middle of earthquake, and you’re still the most adorable person he ever laid his optics on. 

 

But right now, it is a little difficult to admire you. 

 

You’re beautiful, as usual. Not to mention the fact that you’re lying down beneath him, with only your panty covering your human-valve, hands above your head and legs spread to create a space for his frame. Your hair messy and slicked with sweat, skin flushed and lips puffed red—a teaser indeed, his little human. You smiled and Optimus’ spark almost stopped from your cuteness. This is just like how he always fantasized to be imagined to be, if your lips are not full of cuts; if your neck is not stained with shark-like bite-marks. They ruined everything. 

 

Optimus is not fond them—in fact, he hates them. He has to clean you up.

 

He started out softly, nipping your upper and lower lips one by one, flicked your tongue teasingly before went deeper. He was sloppy for the first seconds, laughably so, but then Optimus started to maneuver things around and the delicious heat below your stomach made its presence known. He lets go when your breath started to gasp, only to dive in again right after you managed to settle your breath—he lets go, and then he dove in again, again, and again; until you arched your body to him, until you unconsciously hump his thigh.  
    

  
Without any warn, Optimus pulled away. You tried to reach him and mewled out needy noises, but he just laughed. Optimus leaned his weight on his servos, each one planted beside your head. He loomed over you, with shades darkening his face and figure, leaving only two bright blue orbs of his optics as light sources. His laugh died down as he observes you, mouth plate fell into a flat stoic line. This is the charming mech you fell head over heels for.

 

While you’re busy admiring his look, Optimus is drinking everything you displays for him.

 

The Cybertronian partners he had back then were all like him—metal-machine sentient beings that full of sharp edges and hard frames. Their frames clangs and scrapes every time he and his partner engaged in interfacing session, sometimes leaving dents and scratched paint afterwards. With you, it’s a whole new level of comfort—the crook of your neck where he buried his face earlier is unbelievably soft, not to mention your puffy lips that always yielded to his lip-plating—and Optimus has not even touched your breast or bums yet! Oh, the sinful things he about to do to you… Too bad he didn’t have the luxury to peel off your clothes by his own servos; Megatron must have torn it away before he kicked down the door.

 

The visual where your hands are locked above your head, while Megatron is ripping your clothes off his talon-like digits, tracing your skin with the same digits suddenly is very offensive to Optimus. 

 

Normally, he’d push away the whispering twisted inner voice of his. The things it whispers to him would certainly scares you, and he doesn’t want that—but if that what it takes to imprint deeper markings than Megatron’s, he’d find a way for you to accept his doings consensually.

 

Optimus ran his glossa up to the length of your clit before diving in. The sent shivers through out your body, stopped your breath, and you curled your toes, but Optimus act like he didn’t even notice. He swirled his tongue inside, testing every places he could reach, trying to figure out which one would earn him the loudest noise.

 

Once he found it, he drilled it. You screamed in surprise, trying to buck and get away but the Prime held your thighs firmly so you only could squirm and scream. The louder you scream, the harder he sucks, lap and lick, until orgasm hit you harder than Thor’s hammer. You arched your back into a 180 degree as you reached your end, and Optimus has not shown any sign of letting you go any sooner. Only when you couldn’t feel your lower abdomen Optimus finally let you go, straightened his posture and disassembling his interfacing panels. His spike comically erected, springing out of his crotch like a jack-in-the-box toy. You’d be laughing on the analogy if not for his size.

 

Roughly 9 inch long, its shape more referring to cone-like than phallic. It’s plating mostly red, as red as his armor, with dark blue underside. His spike has neon blue bio-lights that lined its segments, contrasting with the dark colored plating. Optimus moved with his TronTM dick pointing straight to your face, getting closer faster than you prefer to. You’re about to ask what he is thinking he is doing with that weapon hanging from his crotch when he stopped above your stomach, collected your boobs with both his servos and-

 

“Fucking shit,” you whispered as Optimus fuck your tits. The colossal rod moved with ease between your flesh mounds, as it is already slicked with Cybertronian pre-cum. “When the fuck did you watch porn?”

 

“Language, (Y/N).”

 

“That didn’t answer the question.”

 

His spike got too close and you can’t help but have a lick of that thing. Optimus visibly shuddered, his armor plates fluttered like an angry cat and his engine revved harder, like when you hit the gas while still holding down the clutch. _Vroom vroom._

 

“I was curious,” he answered, “and I need something to relieve me from your teasing. Pardon me, but I merely am a healthy mech with active needs.”

 

You have a perfect witty remark to reply his blunt reason, but Optimus moved away and now there are two digits in your pussy, using your earlier juice as lube. That perfect remark vanished to nowhere as his digits moved a pace that made your hips moved on its own, made your legs spread even wider and your hands desperately clawing the sheet. You yipped out loud when the third digit joined, and Optimus grunted something that sounds awfully like ‘so fragging cute’. 

 

You don’t know if lying on bed with lolled out tongue is ‘cute’ in Cybertronian’s standard, but when something blunt, cone-y shaped thing poked your pussy lips right after Optimus’ digit pulled out, and you realized you have something bigger to worry than Cybertronian’s beauty standard.

 

“You look scared,” Optimus murmured, with his spike’s head on your entrance. His voice is calm and stable, but the blue hue under his optics can’t lie for shit. You swallowed a ball of saliva before you answers, “Would be lying if I say no.”

 

Optimus leaned his weight on one servo while the other one tilted your head up. Dual bright blue eyes glowed like moons, shining directly to your eyes. You forgot about his awaiting spike and lost in his optics as Optimus’ lips meet yours, massaging them gently. When you took his bait, Optimus pushed in.

 

You are warm, tight, and wet—incredibly so, and that nasty side of his encouraged Optimus to hold your hips up in the air while he fragged you like a turbo fox in heat—to hold you down and taking his sweet revenge for all the teasing you had done to him in the past, but he wasn’t deaf to your painful whimper as you hold back your scream. 

 

Gentle big hands stroked your hair, hushing sweet nothings in Cybertronian to your ear. “Lovely,” he chanted between his vents, spike pushing deeper, “So beautiful, my dear.” Optimus nuzzled your neck, played with the twin, and licked the remaining pre-cum between them to distract you from pain. Minutes felt like hours, your insides felt like they’re being rearranged but eventually, the whole thing is finally sheathed inside.

 

You took your breath as if you’ve just finished a marathon run, and you don’t have to lift your head up to see the bulge Optimus’ spike made from inside. “Human’s flexibility never fails to amaze me,” he murmured, tracing his spike through your stomach. After he’s sure you’re fine, Optimus moves. He moves as if you’re paper-thin being, cooling fans blaring as he tries not to give in to his carnal desire. Optimus is doing so good so far, but then the rod accidentally brushed against a spot that stopped your breath. Optimus’ lifted an optic ridge as you swallowed a moan, “I’m fine,” you choked out, posing a tough act as if Optimus didn’t just found your G-spot. You’re a teaser, and you ain’t gonna give your reputation away right now—but still you looked away as you feels Optimus’ glare on your skin.. Optimus’ optics dimmed as he leaned down, two servos planted each beside your head, “Is that so?” he asked, and you nodded. 

 

The only warning you had was his usual thoughtful ‘hrmmm’ before he jolted forward, almost in stabbing motion, to hit your G-spot again with much more horse-power this time.

 

You screamed out in pleasure and surprise. Your body instinctively squirmed, trying to get away from him and Optimus quickly seized your arms above you head. He thrust in again, again and again and you couldn’t even see his hips move let alone buck along with it. You couldn’t even beg; only holding to the bed sheet as you makes incoherent noises as Optimus fucks your brain out. 

 

It made him flash smirk that would make a Decepticon growling in jealousy. “Look at you,” the Prime said, hips still rolling and hitting the pleasure spot, “locked up and barely could make out any noise, yet you still manage to display such a ravishing sight.”

 

You open your mouth to retorts, but Optimus pressed something on your stomach and you’re hit by another rush of streaming orgasm. You couldn’t even manage to scream—only able to tense your body whole as the mind-blowing release consumed you. Even then, Optimus hasn’t stopped fucking you like a long-strained beast whom just break free from his chain.

 

(Optimus, in a way, is.)

 

“Do you have any idea,” thrust, “how many nights,” thrust, “I’ve spent,” thrust, “fantasizing about this?”

 

“Hah—ah! N-no-aah!!”

 

“No, of course not,” he thrust again, harder than faster this time, “You’re too busy plotting on other kind of teasing you’d done to me in another day. Every day, you’ll have a new trick; more revealing clothes, hinted flirting,” thrust thrust thrust, “flicking your little pink glossa like a snake, showing off your racks and bums—“

 

Your sudden laugh surprised him, but wasn’t enough to stop his hips from pistoning like MotoGP racing bike engine. What came out next, however, 

 

“You liked it- ah,” you gasp, drooling as you try to make out your words, “you like when—unf—I put you on the edge, don’t yo—“

 

Suddenly, your back is not on the bed. Instead, it’s your knees, and before you could ask how the fuck Optimus was able to flip you upside down less than half second the Prime slapped your ass.

 

“The fuck did you—“

 

_Slap!_

You whined and he slapped again, pulling out his spike along. The empty feeling feels like torture when you’re just inches from your next orgasm, but Optimus only spanks you when you buck your hips. The more you whine the more it stings. “ **Naughty, naughty, naughty,** ” he growled, “still trying to tease me even as she’s being fragged like a femme in heat. Don’t you have something to say for yourself?”

 

You have, but your brain currently is more focused on your pussy than your mouth. You’re almost sobbing from his denial; this is not what you expected from the shy stoic leader you always subtly tease. “I’m… I’m sorry…”

 

_Slap!_

 

You tried to crane your neck but Optimus immediately held your shoulder down, “Pardon, but I didn’t quite catch that, (Y/N).”

 

Your hips twitched, but as good as his spanks were, you prefer some dicking real soon right now. “I… I’m sorry… fo-for being naughty…”

 

_Slap!_

 

"Speak clearly, dear; I really unable to hear you."

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being naughty, _Iwon'tdothatagainohgodplease_ —"

 

"Hush."

 

And hush you did.

 

Optimus hummed his usual thoughtful ‘hrrm’ as he cocked his head to observe you. You tried not to move, not to buck your hips or letting any noise slipped from your mouth. You felt his wide hand palmed your ass, the one that stung the most, rubbing it in gentle manner. Then, his spike tip poked your pussy without pushed it in, only rubbing the tip on your folds. If you don’t know any better you’d thought he’s trying to get you back.

 

“If I frag you properly now would you be good afterwards, (Y/N)?”

 

“Yes, yes, ye—“

 

You choked on your words when his spike sheathed in again. Optimus pushed in the whole rod at once and waste no time picking up his pace. You screamed a muted scream, almost forget how to breathe, could only lie down and drool on the pillow as Optimus wrecks your pussy. You clamped down on his spike as another surge of orgasm approaching, but Optimus only sped up, mercilessly hitting your G-spot with full force. 

 

Just when you felt like your hips is about to dislocate, Optimus finally slowed down. He started to move erratically, groaning and grunting above you. His thrust is getting rougher and slower, until he finally slams it all in and filled you with warm, sticky transfluid. His overload lasted almost for a minute, hips stuttering as he enjoyed his overload.

  
   
Optimus let you go first, lay you down at the other side of bed before collapsed beside you. Now that you're coming down from your high, you came to your senses. The room is polluted by sex scent, everything is hot and sticky and you could really use a tall glass of cold drink now. You peeked at him, equally boneless, trying to catch up with your breath. Optimus offlined his optics as his frame cooled down. He almost went to recharge when you suddenly laughed out loud. He eyed you from the corner of his optics, confused, “I’m afraid I failed to see the source of your amusement.”

 

“No, it’s just,” you, still laughing, turned around to lie on your back, “I never knew you are into dom play. It’s just so unexpected, oh my god,” you laughed weakly, holding your forehead in disbelief. 

 

“(Y/N), that wasn’t a play.”

 

“Wha—“

 

Optimus lifted his torso, putting his weight on his servo, “That was not a play at all, (Y/N). I need you to stop teasing me all the time—it’s hard to focus on my work or anything else if you keep being flirtatious in the background.”

 

You laughed again until Optimus scolded you. “Okay, okay, I understand,” you said, finally stopped laughing, “The thing is, I like you Optimus, okay, as in ‘I love you’ thing, and I can tell you’re feeling the same, as I said before, and then here’s the problem; you’re so stoic, like, all time stoic, so I think you’d look so cute if you could blush or something.”

 

“So you decided it’d be the best to tease me?”

 

 “Better than to annoy you.”

 

Optimus’ thick optic ridges arched down in disapproval but you can see his mouth is trying so hard not to smile. After few stubborn efforts to manage his expression, Optimus speaks again, “Still, I need you to stop being a distraction. I prefer you to keep all your tricks when we are alone like this.”

 

You rolled over, lying on your stomach, inched closer to his frame, whispering, “But, what if I get naughty again?”

 

The big guy extended his massive servo and pulled you closer until there’s no distance between you. He turned to his side, handsome faceplate touched yours. With low, husky whisper, Optimus answers, “Then I will naughty too.”

 

Your eyes widened rapidly as you looked up to him and he chuckled upon your reaction. “And just when you thought you have seen everything of me…” Optimus shook his head, “My dear, you have a lot to learn. One of them is that I’m not as passive as you thought I am to be.”

 

And how he’s secretly a goddamn silver fox, you added internally. You let him laugh his spark out but little did he know, Optimus hadn’t seen the whole of you either. 

 

Oh well, he’ll discover it later eventually. 

 

 ;)

 

 

_Pick a card, any card  
_

_Just not the one with paddy and corn_

_Smut is so fucking hard_

_I made Optimus watch porn_

 


	9. Bonus

Bonus:

 

 

Being a Vehicon is more complicated than what everyone thought it is to be.

 

Okay, sure, they’re just drone, but that doesn’t mean they just mindless clones that only obeys without their own opinion. They got their own sentience too, their own mind, and everything else that actually could pass as sentient being feature in any planet; if only they have permission to. But no—Primus (or Unicorn, really, he’s not that spiritual) had to put their fate in this ship, as servants and living ammo-spender, to serves ungrateful and whiny masters, not to mention the creepy ones. Of course He has to have to put them in—

 

Thomas the Vehicon’s train of internal rambling hit the emergency brake as soon as he heard the familiar noise of swirling Ground Bridge from a room which is supposed to be impossible because the portal station is on another level and no Decepticons has that much time to use the Bridge only to visit this level.

 

Unless…

 

“Primus dammit,” Thomas cursed as he palmed his face-plate. Of course the Autobots has to attack when he’s in his cleaning shift, and of course they had to bridge on this level. He took a deep invents, looked at the vacuum cleaner on his servo, and back to that room.

 

He's alone right now. Other Vehicons are either on their posts, doing their shifts or on earth to mine Energon. Officer Soundwave is somewhere on earth, spying on whatever he's spying on right now. Starscream is still in the Med-bay, with broken wings that was resulted by his own idiocy, while Knockout and Breakdown surely still there to treat him. He can't contact Shockwave, no thanks, he'd rather comm. Unicorn himself, and Lord Megatron, according to other Vehicons, locked himself in his berth ever since his session with that organic interrupted and haven't get out ever since. He, completely and utterly, alone right now.

 

Fine, he thought. Thomas transformed his left servo to blaster and prepared to attack. He might be a servant-class drone, but frag if he’s going down without some blast. The vacuum cleaner is still on his right servo, just in case he’d need it somehow. Alright, here goes nothing.

 

“Autobot scum!” Thomas yelled as the door slides open, armed by a vacuum cleaner and a blaster, “Prepare to—“

 

But the sight inside of the room is just so bizarre that Thomas forgot whatever he was about to say. There, on the floor, Optimus Prime himself is crouching on it. He has what appear to be shreds of human clothes on one of his servos, and another servo is collecting the scattered undergarments.

 

Thomas is not sure if he should say something or shoot something right now. This is too weird for his processor to process. Did the Prime really came all over to this ship, alone and un-armed, just to clean the interrogation room?

 

Then the Bridge portal appeared again, just few meters from Optimus. Once he’s sure there’s nothing left on the floor, Optimus get up and awkwardly retreated to the Bridge. He, with un-Prime sheepish, almost ashamed smile on his face plate, put a digit in front of his lip plate. Thomas knew what that gesture means, but just before he could ask what the frag is he actually doing here, the Prime already leaped to the Portal, gone as fast as he came.

 

Thomas stared at the now empty room for a moment, before transformed his servo back to its original form and starts cleaning the dirt Optimus left on the floor. Just another day of Vehicons’ daily life.

**Author's Note:**

> First E rated fic so, yeah, it's messy


End file.
